scarlett
by ryanwalkercannon
Summary: His eyes widened and he went shockingly pale "why what's the matter honey child?" "ma'm we need to run right now" "why-" it was to late she screamed as the vampire forced its teeth into her throat. Rated k plus
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett was bored all the men around her could talk about was the food or the war. she sighed getting up from her seat and walking a few feet away from the party eyes on the ground suddenly she bumped into some one "oh why I am so sorry sir-" her throat went dry the man had cat eyes. He smiled "why hello I'm Magnus bane and you are?" Scarlett raised an eyebrow and let out a little laugh Magnus looked confused "you really don't know who I am?" "I'm surprised I don't I mean you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen-" Scarlett cut him off "honey you have the strangest eyes you know that?" His eyes widened and he went shockingly pale "why what's the matter honey child?" "ma'm we need to run right now" "why-" it was to late she screamed as the vampire forced its teeth into her throat. Magnus launched himself at the vampire bringing out a dagger from his pocket it only took a minute to stab the thing threw the heart he looked over at the women he didn't even know her name but he still wanted to save her she couldn't just die like this. he rushed over to her bringing with him a handful of vampire blood and forcing it down her throat her eyes widened. "It will be all right miss" she croaked something "Scarlett my name is Scarlett O'hara" Magnus smiled picking her up and holding he in his arms as the light left her eyes he started to dig her grave. He'd stayed until after the party and had to put up a glamor when a fat dark skinned woman walked by shouting "SCARLETT MISS SCARLETT YOU COME OUT RIGHT NOW YA HEAR?!" The woman broke down and started sobbing after a while she went back to the house and Magnus found himself crying along with her when was the last time he had cryer 20 30 odd years ago?... He sat waiting for the midnight hour when scarlett who'll hopefully claw her way out of her grave. he'd spent the last hour trying to kill birds for her to drink when he awoke he sat Down this would be a long wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus was worried it was 11.55 and she hadn't even attempted to get out of the ground yet, he bit hit cheek "11.58 hurry Scarlett" 11.59 a hand shot out of the ground the fingers where dirt covered and the nails had flecks of red polish on them another hand shot out and Scarlett's hands started to claw at the ground forcing her self through the earth then there she was some how she was covered in blood and dirt in a tattered green and white dress she looked hungry. Scarlett lunged at Magnus but instead of trying to bite him she snatched the dead pigeon from his hand and started ravenously bite the thing sucking every morsel of blood she could from its mangled corpse she then dropped it let out a scream and collapsed onto the ground "as go-" she started chocking and then couching up blood "I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!". She let out a cold little laugh and got up "I think I need a new dress this ones in taters" Magnus raised an eyebrow "I better get back to Tara I am a'shure that mother mammy and father are running around like headless chickens!" She laughed again and started walking in the direction of the plantation. "my dear miss o'harra you can't go back to Tara ever" she turned giving him a deadly look "what do you mean I can't go back to Tara!?" "What are they going to say when you the sunlight burns you? Or what happens when you get so hungry that you rip "mummy's" throat out!" "Sunlight d-d-does what?" "Now do you see?" She ran in to his arms her eyes full of tears and they held each other for what was probably a couple of minutes but it felt like an eternity. Magnus called up a cab (not like a you know cab cab but a horse and cardige you know?) he raised an eyebrow at scarlet but said nothing as they drove to magnus's plantation bust as they came to the house the cabbie stopped the cab turned and spoke "my dear women you look so familiar have I seen you before Scarlett said slightly to quickly "no you probably haven't she gave a pretty smile opened the door and hopped out and walked down the road towards the house Magnus frowned at the cabbie and followed her as she attempted to walk she stumbled and fell she started crying her eyes out and for the first time Magnus noticed blob mingling with the tears he walked over to her picked her up and carried her back to the stately manor When the made it through the threshold Scarlett giggled like she was drunk Magnus was still shocked by the fact that she hated ripped his throat out that girl must have serious have serious will power... When he found a spare bedroom he told her to undress and she raised her eyebrows like he'd asked her to do a backflip of the room then again she was a vampire so it was probably possible... She slammed the door in his face and started to undress she came out in a fluffy bath robe and smiled at him "my dear mr bane could you please have the slave draw a nice bath for me please?" "My dear Scarlett I don't have any slaves but I shall draw you're bath for you" she frowned as he walked down the hall to the bathroom and closed the door "thank you darlin!" She went back to her room and fell asleep just as the sun came up. 


End file.
